


A Confession and a Contract (or Lack Thereof)

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Series: Tazanath - Otherwise Known as Sebastian Michaelis [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: "What kind of person do you think I am?""Obviously not the type to love a demon," Tazanath murmured.He didn't intend for Ciel to hear it, but obviously he did.





	A Confession and a Contract (or Lack Thereof)

"Indeed. I would like your love."

Ciel blinked, obviously unimpressed by this request. "Tazanath, are you serious?"

Tazanath's calm, butler-like smile fell, and his shoulders slumped. "I... Suppose not," he said softly. "I apologize, my lord."

"Good," Ciel said, rolling his eyes. "What kind of person do you think I am?"

"Obviously not the type to love a demon," Tazanath murmured.

He didn't intend for Ciel to hear it, but obviously he did. The boy's deep blue eyes widened in shock. "Tazanath, that's not what I meant," he said, voice softening with a gentle affection. "I meant that I already love you. You're my soulmate, of course I love you. You've had my heart from the moment we met."

Tazanath blinked, red eyes wide. "I... Have?"

"Of course you have," Ciel said. Then, a wicked smile tugged at his lips. "Though I never expected that I would have yours. My parents always warned me that my soulmate would never love me back."

"What wonderful parents," Tazanath said dryly.

"You're a demon, Tazanath. There is that pesky rumor that your kind doesn't love, you know."

Tazanath gave a low chuckle. "Yes, I suppose that's fair."

"Tazanath..." Ciel tilted his head, a thoughtful expression on his face. "I have a question for you. I've had it for a while, I suppose, but now is as good of a time as any to ask it."

"Yes, my lord?"

"Why wouldn't you make a contract with me when we first met?"

Tazanath paused, staring at Ciel in shock. "My lord, I..." He hesitated, then sighed. "I did not want things to end between us before they could begin."

"What do you mean?"

"If we had made a contract, I would have been obligated to take your soul once we completed your revenge," Tazanath explained. "With the arrangement we have now, however, I can stay with you for the entirety of your life."

"As if that's a very long amount of time in comparison to eternity?" Ciel said, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Perhaps not, but it is longer than it would be had I made a contract with you."

Ciel sighed softly, an adoring smile tugging at his lips. "Thank you, Tazanath. I hope I can keep you entertained for whatever short amount of time we have together."

"I'm certain you will, my lord," Tazanath replied. "What kind of soulmate would you be, otherwise?"

**Author's Note:**

> Now that I've gotten out this much for the series, I'd like to ask a favor of those of you reading. Tell me what you want to see next. I have ideas, things I want to explore in this AU, but I'm not sure what to do first.
> 
> \- I could do something regarding Lizzy. I mentioned in the first fic that she knows Ciel's soulmate is a demon, but I want to explore that further. I want to see how her behavior changes with this knowledge. I want to know if they're still engaged to keep a facade, perhaps (and if so, does she hide her soulmate mark as well?). Does she know that _Sebastian_ is Tazanath?
> 
> \- I want to also explore the anime. Seeing as I've never read the manga, and have no intentions to, the anime is my canon. But I want to see how all of the events change without a contract between Tazanath/Sebastian and Ciel. I probably won't completely focus on it or do just one oneshot for it (it'd be difficult to write a oneshot THAT long) but it's something I'd like to look into.
> 
> \- Other characters. Do the other servants know 'Sebastian' is Ciel's soulmate, even if they don't know he's a demon? Or do they hide it completely? What about Alois and Claude? Seeing as I ship them, they're obviously soulmates in this AU, but how does their relationship differ from Tazanath and Ciel's? Hannah and Luka? I don't ship them romantically but not all soulmates must be romantic. So is Luka alive, perhaps, given how Tazanath reacted to meeting his soulmate? How would that change the events of the second season, if that is the case?
> 
> Is there anything else you guys think I should explore? If not, which of these do you think I should explore first?
> 
> In addition, I'd like to RP this AU with someone, so that I may get a better feel for Tazanath and Ciel. My email is on my profile, so feel free to send me something if you're interested. I typically do 3rd-person semi-lit, and can play either character (Tazanath or Ciel) though if you think you'd forget Sebastian's 'real name' on occasion I'm fine with being him just to be safe.


End file.
